


Abyss

by Gabby374



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Family, Friendship, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed-centric, Gavin and Connor friendship, Gavin has a cat, Gavin's daughter - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Gavin Reed, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor RK900/Gavin Reed-centric, we about to be hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby374/pseuds/Gabby374
Summary: Gavin Reed is not friends with androids. He wasn't before the Revolution and he certainly didn't plan to be after it. But raising a teenage daughter in 2039 might just change that.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed & Original Character(s), Gavin Reed & Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

Connor observed many things ever since he first stepped into the DPD precinct. Back then, when the mission to stop the deviants was the only important matter, he observed everything that would aid him in succeeding. He observed Hank Anderson’s destructive behaviours and patterns to find a way to work with the man, so they could solve the cases and so he could be one step closer to succeeding in the mission. What he didn’t expect, didn’t entertain the possibility of, was for him to form some kind of _attachment_ with the human. Back then, he wasn’t aware of how it felt to care, he simply didn’t want Hank to be hostile with him, they were partners after all. Then Connor saved his life on the roof and let a deviant go, something he wasn’t meant to do. Letting go of the suspect in order to save a human wasn’t in his program. Yet that was exactly what he did and as days passed, he made more illogical decisions. Decisions that made him question himself, question the mission, question Amanda and the garden and for the first time in his short existence, he felt doubt. Perhaps, he was wrong, maybe the androids really did feel emotions, maybe it wasn’t just an error in their code. The only thing Connor was certain about was that without Hank guiding him, he would have never had the possibility to break away from Cyberlife, to be free and think for himself.

Ever since he became a deviant, he observed things not because it would aid him in some mission, but because it would satisfy his new found curiosity. 

But no matter how much he observed his coworkers, Gavin Reed remained a mystery. His view on androids never wavered. Ever since Connor was reinstated after the revolution, Gavin had seemed to double down on making remarks about Connor but to Connor’s surprise, he stopped approaching him with violence. Perhaps it was because of their altercation in the evidence room or maybe it was because Connor became an official part of the taskforce so Gavin couldn’t do anything that wouldn’t have consequences. Whatever it was, Connor was glad. 

During the first few weeks, Connor went out of his way to avoid the young detective but overtime he couldn’t help but watch him in hopes of finding something to mend the hostility between them. Integrating among humans in harmonious ways was ingrained in him after all, so his relationship with the detective was troubling him. He noted that even though Gavin was an absolute ass to him and others, he was not a bad detective by any means. The cases he got, he solved fast enough and even though he procrastinated with the paperwork until the last moment, Connor could see him succeeding a promotion down the line. Connor also picked up the smaller details about the man. He had a nasty habit of smoking cigarettes and sourcing his energy from countless cups of coffee or energy drinks instead of balanced meals and healthy sleeping patterns. He never ate at his desk and kept it bare and spotless unlike their colleagues who had sentimental items around them. He stayed well past his assigned hours, often being one of the last to leave and Connor only saw him be late on a few occasions. He never worked on Thursdays and seemed to only leave on time if not half an hour early on Wednesdays. Gavin also spent a good amount of time on his phone, sometimes he just kicked his feet up on the table and held his phone horizontally to play some game, other times just to mindlessly scroll through the apps in between writing the reports. Connor, however, was most intrigued about his notifications for messages. At first Connor barely noticed, but after countless hours spent on desk duty especially in the evenings when there weren’t that many officers on duty, Gavin's phone either vibrated or remained still when he received messages. Connor wasn’t sure why he picked up on it, it didn’t seem important in his quest to form a better working relationship with the detective. Yet his reactions like everything else about him puzzled Connor; if the phone went off without the small vibration, Gavin seemed to take his time, sometimes not taking it out of his pocket at all. He only seemed eager to answer when the device buzzed and it didn’t seem to matter whether he was at his desk or watching an interrogation. During the few and rare times that they were at the same crime scene, Connor noticed Gavin pulling out and taking a quick peek at the screen after looking around. Gavin mustn’t have seen Connor watching him as a small smile flashed on his face as he typed a quick reply and it wasn’t followed by an angry outburst. When he pocketed the phone, Connor pretended to be busy analyzing a sample of blood. 

Connor came up with the theory that perhaps it was the detective's significant other that was behind the messages. He didn’t know about him that much and wasn’t going to hack his phone, that would do nothing but make Gavin resent him more. It was the most logical guess Connor could make with the information that he had, even if he could not understand how someone could stand the detective that much. But humans were weird, and it satisfied Connor’s curiosity enough to not overanalyze him.

That was until Gavin received a vibrating phone call instead of a message that he picked up on the fourth ring. The office was quiet on the Monday afternoon which made Gavin’s voice louder as it traveled around through the office.

“What do you want _now_?” Gavin asked, but his voice was lacking the usual snarky bite to it. Connor turned in his chair so he could listen in just a bit. He was still too far to effectively hear the person on the phone so he had only Gavin to go off. Whatever was said, made Gavin straighten up.

“That bad? Did you eat something or what?” 

“You know I can’t just-” A moment of silence passed before he groaned lowly. Pressing the phone between his cheek and shoulder, he put on his leather jacket and groped his pockets briefly. 

“Fine I’ll talk to her. See what I can pull off. “

“Oh for fuck sakes. Look just stay where you are, I’ll ring when I get there okay?” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

“Off to powder your nose in the mirror Reed?” Hank grunted out not lifting his eyes from the screen as Gavin had to pass their tables to get to the lockers.

“Fuck off, Anderson.” in response Gavin flicked his middle finger to their direction.

Connor watched as he departed, his L.E.D flashing yellow before settling down to the usual blue.

“What?” Hank asked once Connor’s attention turned back to him.

“Detective Reed’s heart rate rose from 64 b.p.m to 82 b.p.m since he answered his mobile phone. Do you think he is alright?” 

“You know that’s really creepy right?”

“Sorry Lieutenant, I can’t help it. Scanning my surroundings is a vital part of my code.” Connor wasn’t really sorry though and he had to fight off the small smile he felt forming. 

“Like I said, _creepy_.” Hank leaned back in his chair. “Why you care about the prick anyway? He hates your guts.” 

“It’s… a curiosity of mine. I am simply trying to find a way to a way to improve our work relationship. I believe it would benefit the whole office.” 

“Look at you using big boy words.” Hank chuckled. After a moment he ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t know what to tell ya Con. Probably ran off to clean up after his kid again.” 

Whatever Connor expected Hank to say it was most certainly not. The news might as well have hit him across the face and short circuited his processor.

“I’m sorry detective. He has a _child_?” 

“Well, she’s not really a child at this point. But yep. Clearly, the guy couldn’t keep it in his pants.”

“I don’t understand Lieutenant. Keep what in his pants?” 

“Jesus Con, it’s an expression.” Hank looked both perplexed and embarrassed. “Just means..uh..ya know he messed around. I don’t know nor do I care.” 

“Is having children young frowned upon?”

“No..well kind of.” He grunted out trying to find a way to explain. “Most guys just run off. Dump the kid with the mother with no support and carry on with their lives as if nothing happened.”

“That’s... _terrible_.” 

“Yeah, pretty shit. Gotta give it to the kid though. He may be a sleazebag on the daily basis but he manned up and took responsibility. It takes some balls.”

“I...see” Connor couldn’t see it, not really. He wasn’t familiar with children, neither human nor android, but he simply couldn’t imagine the detective in the same room as a child, nevermind interacting with it. Just as he thought he figured out something about the man, he slapped Connor with more mysteries.

“And that’s too much talk about the prick for the day. Let’s go take a break, I’m starving.” 

“Lieutenant, perhaps you could try out -” 

“Shut it or I’m leaving you behind.” 

=-=-=-=-=- 

**So this is a thing now. I’m actually super excited to toy with the many ideas I have for this. Cannot wait to add some angst to the charactersssss. Lemme know what ya think.**

**See ye soon x**


	2. Chapter 1

It didn’t take long for Gavin to reach the school.  Cutting off the engine, he took his phone from the cup holder and sent a quick message to Morgan letting her know he was there before stepping out of the car and locking it. He didn’t waste any time and went straight to the reception.  Thankfully it wasn’t busy and he didn’t have to wait around till he could approach the window that the worker was sitting behind.

“Good afternoon, how may I help you?” She asked politely, lifting her gaze from the monitor to him as he approached.

“Yeah, uh, I’m here to sign out Morgan Kenny. She isn’t feeling well.” Gavin responded glancing over her briefly. She was young enough, fresh out of college if he had to guess, and had her black hair neatly pulled back. He did a double-take to see if she had an L.E.D but there was no sign of it. It was getting harder to distinguish androids ever since the revolution.  Fucking androids were getting better and better at blending in with humans, especially since they no longer were required to wear their model numbers on their clothes or L.E.Ds. Ridiculous.

“No problem and what is your relation to her?”

“I’m her father.”

“Perfect,  just  a moment.” The woman smiled and reached for the intercom.

“ _Could Morgan Kenny please come to the reception? Morgan Kenny to the reception please_.” Her voice echoed throughout the speakers and Gavin nodded in thanks.

A couple of minutes later, the doors opened and Morgan stepped inside. He did a quick scan and apart from looking a bit pale, she didn’t look too bad.

“Hey,” Morgan smiled pulling the strap of her backpack tighter.

“Hey yourself. You got everything?” He asked as the secretary handed him the book to sign her out. Scribbling his signature, he passed the book back and reached for the door.

“Yep,” she answered, popping the ‘p’.

He led her to where the car  was parked  and got inside. Morgan threw her bag into the back, got into the front seat, and moved her seat. She ended up crossing her legs which caused her shoe sole to rest on the glove compartment. Gavin fought the urge to roll his eyes, he  just  cleaned the damn car.

“How you feeling?” He muttered as he indicated to the right and watched the traffic to find an opening so he could pull out.

“Bit better,” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her shrug her shoulders and start typing on her phone.

" I think there is some Paracetamol in the glove compartment. If not-"

“Can I stay with you tonight?” She cut him off, turning to face him. That was...unexpected.

“Morgan, -” He sighed.  Not that he didn’t want her to stay over, but he was scheduled for the morning shift at the station, which meant getting up even earlier for the both of them so he could drop her off first.

“I already have all my stuff with me so we don’t need to stop by mom’s.”

“Have all your stuff- Are you even sick?” He gave her a brief, sharp look. At least she had the nerve to look guilty.

“I... technically ?"

"Morgan." His voice got more firm and so did his grip on the steering wheel. If he didn’t need to pay attention to the road he would stare her down until she spilled the truth.

“We had a presentation to do and I felt sick.” He didn’t need to look to know her cheeks were red in embarrassment. He could practically feel the heat from where he was sitting.

“How are you scared of doing a presentation? Did I not bust your ass from the holding cell in one of your little protests?” She shrugged meekly, picking on her oversized jumper.

“That was for a cause and not my fault... This is  just  ..stupid.” Gavin took a deep breath and thought about happy things. He was still not over her little stunt a few months back.  Getting a call in the middle of the night from Chris to pick her up from the station was not something he looked back fondly at. To make it worse, she got arrested in a protest for fucking android rights.  Just his luck.

“What was it about anyway?” He finally asked a few moments later, trying to keep the bite out of his voice. At least they were almost home.

“The political climate coming up to the 2020 election and the impact of social media and fake news on society .”

“Didn’t you spend a week doing a project on that ?” He could vaguely remember her asking questions about it. He grimaced, that whole year was fucking cursed.

“I  just  don’t want to look dumb.”

“You can’t skip schoolwork  just  because you’re nervous.” Gavin lifted his hand from the gearbox and tugged one of her braids to lighten the mood. He chuckled as she gasped and swatted his hand away.

“Did you tell Amanda about your little plan?” He asked as he pulled into the driveway of the apartment block.

“No…” Morgan shrugged innocently and glanced at him. “I was hoping you’d ask her.”

“God help me.”

* * *

“Go ahead, I’ll be up in a min.”  Gavan tilted his head towards the entrance of the apartment block as he reached for the packet of cigarettes from his jacket pocket.

“Okay!”  Once the outside doors shut behind her, he walked a few feet to the left so he wouldn’t be in the way if someone wanted to go inside. Lighting the cigarette, he inhaled the smoke and pulled out his phone to call Amanda. After a few rings, she picked up.

“Hello?” He could hear people chatting in the background.

“Hey, is it a bad time?” He asked, flicking off the ash from the tip and bringing it back to his lips.

“Nah it’s grand,  just in the middle of moving stuff. What’s up?” She explained and a door could be heard closing behind her.

“Not much. Morgan called today,  apparently  felt sick and now wants to stay the night.” He said, leaving out the real reason why she called. There was no point in getting her in trouble for something this small.

“Shit. Is she alright?” He could hear the concern fill her voice and he was quick to reassure her.

“Ah yeah,  just stomach ache and a headache. Nothing major. So it’s cool if she stays?”

“Yeah it’s fine,  just make sure she doesn’t eat junk food. Will you be able to drop her off at school tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll drop her off before I head to the station.” He exhaled the last of his smoke and threw the bud away.

“Cool, tell her to text me later.”

“Will do.”

“And Gav?”

“Hm?” He hummed as he opened the door and stepped inside the hall to climb up the stairs to the third floor.

“You’re spoiling her.” She laughed into the phone causing him to roll his eyes.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. Have fun with whatever you're doing."

“Chat ya later.”

* * *

For a couple of hours, they both worked silently.  Morgan was at the table in the kitchen working on her laptop while Gavin scrolled through the case details on the couch. They found a body of a woman in her thirties on the rooftop of her apartment building.  Disturbingly, her throat was slashed but there was very little blood around or in her. The blood that they were able to collect was sent to the labs and he was praying that DNA of some sort could be recovered. Otherwise, he was going to be neck-deep into it for months with very little to go off.

The rumbling of his stomach reminded him that he still needed to go to the supermarket to figure out what he was going to do for dinner.  If it wasn’t for Morgan staying, he would have just settled for the frozen sweet and sour chicken, but with Morgan being a picky eater that wasn’t going to work. He shut off the phone and walked over to the fridge and took note of what he needed to get. Apart from three different types of cheese, a carton of eggs, and half a bottle of milk, it was empty.

“Where are you going?” Gavin barely managed to put on his shoes when Morgan called out, finally lifting her head from the screen.

“Out.” He quipped, taking out his wallet to make sure he had his card with him. To his surprise, he even had a couple of crumpled notes stuck inside. He couldn't remember the last time he went to the atm.

"Daaaaad!” she dragged out, pushing the chair back, and came up to where he stood by the door. “Can I come too?”

“No, you have homework.”  He smirked and grabbed the jackets off the hooks, knowing full well that she was going to come whether he asked or not.

“Nah.” She grabbed her shoes and bent down to put them on quickly. “I’ll come with you. You’ll need help choosing snacks.”

“We don’t need snacks. You’re here for one day.” He responded and threw hers at her bent form so it would go over her head. She huffed and snatched it into her arms and finished tying her shoes before putting it on and stepping out.

“So? I’ll be back on Thursday.”

“Do I even want you on Thursday?” He teased, locking the door behind them and pocketing the keys.

“Yep. I’m the light of your life.” She grinned cheekily and skipped down the stairs to get ahead.

Well, she wasn’t wrong about that.

He settled down with “Whatever you say.” and followed her out.

“Can I have some?” Morgan asked before he even could sit down on the free couch.  Morgan was sprawled out on the shorter couch with a navy blanket lying crumpled by her feet, half-fallen on the floor. He held back a comment and put his glass of wine on the table instead.

“Nope.” Gavin grabbed the controller and switched on Netflix to find a movie to watch.

“Please.”

“No.”

“I won't tell mom I swear.”

“I know you won’t. You’re not getting any.”

“Kaylah’s parents gave her rum and coke.”

“So?”  Gavin deadpanned, trying to keep his face straight and focus on the selection of movies available.

“Mom gave me champagne during New Years.” Morgan tried to find another to convince him and he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. That was weak.

"Mom also sent me videos of you getting wasted.” He raised his eyebrow in challenge. He still had the videos saved in his gallery, ready to use them as a bargaining chip or blackmail.  While they weren’t that bad,  mostly of her struggling to form coherent conversation with Amanda, Morgan was in a phase where she was embarrassed by pretty much anything.

Morgan groaned dramatically and gave up, grabbing the bag of pistachios from the table instead. He ended up choosing a remake of Deadpool and poured a handful of pistachios to snack on.

Once his glass was empty he went into the kitchen to refill it and to bring a bag of chips that they got. Gavin glanced back to the couch where she was laying on. He sighed and took out another wine glass out of the cupboard. Better it be with him at home instead of some random field in the middle of nowhere.  He had more than enough memories of his own party days to know the shit teenagers pulled and it seemed to only get worse every year.  So he poured himself a full glass and poured in less than half to the second glass before topping with water so it wouldn’t be as strong. The irony of supplying a minor with alcohol while working in the force was not lost on him.

“Not a word, you hear me?” He grunted and took a sip of his own glass before sitting back on the couch and throwing his arm over the back of the couch.

“I ain’t no snitch.” Morgan grinned and took a sip.  She scrunched her nose up at the taste but straightened her face as she put down the glass as if the taste didn’t bother her.

“Nice.” Gavin snorted.

* * *

“Morgan! Fuck sakes come on!” Gavin called out for the fourth time. He was ready to start banging his head against the door if he had to wait another damn minute. Her school was not that close and they were cutting it short so it would be great if she got out of the bathroom.

“Coming!” She called out, finally opening the door of the bathroom and shutting it behind her.

“Fucking _finally_ ,” He sighed to himself, playing with the keys in his hands. It only took good fifteen minutes of yelling for her to get a move on for her to actually listen to him.

“What you think?” Morgan asked looking down at her clothes. She traded her shredded jeans for a pair of black leggings and put a fake collar so it would peek out of the hoodie. She also doubled down on the eyeliner and put on fake lashes. If they had more time, Gavin would have made a comment about how she was fifteen and didn’t need shit caked on her face.

“Uh...fine? Come on, let’s go.” He bit out instead and grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder. What the fuck did she have in it? He really didn’t fucking want to know.

“Cool cool. I’m ready.” She muttered quickly putting on her shoes and followed him out.

The journey was pretty quiet with Morgan being on her phone and Gavin driving, who swore from time to time at the amount of traffic this early in the morning. He was regretting not setting his alarm earlier so he could have a cup of coffee. If he had to honk one more time at the learner driver, he was going to lose it.  He also made a mental note to train Morgan himself so she wouldn’t be driving at a snail’s pace when the time came for her to get her license. This was getting ridiculous.

Gavin finally parked his car on the curb, a street away from the school grounds. There was no way he could find a parking spot closer. Morgan reached for her backpack from the back when he turned to her.

“You got money for lunch?”

“I have a tenner,” Morgan responded as she went through her bag and finally found the change she had. He took out his wallet and pulled out another ten-dollar note. He moved his hand to give it to her but pulled it back out of her reach just as she was going to take it.

“Get a proper meal, you hear me?”

“Thanks, Dad,” She grinned, pocketing it and opening the door to leave.

“No problem. Now get the hell out of my car.” He smiled lightly and watched as she shut the door and went on her way. Once she crossed the street, he took off.

Gavin made it to the station with ten minutes to spare before his shift started. So what if he had to speed a little to get here. He just managed to throw the jacket over his chair when Tina popped out of the break room with a cup of coffee in her hands. He desperately needed one too.

“You’re cutting it close today,” She remarked, stopping at his table. He glanced at the time on the screen. Seven fifty-three. Fuck. He still needed to sign in.

“No shit. Morgan stayed over last night.”

“What, she refused to get up?”

“More like spent an hour and a half in a bathroom getting ready.” He made a pained face. What he wouldn't give for Morgan to be a boy so at least he wouldn't have to wait around so long.

“Yikes.”

“Never have teenagers.” Gavin groaned out which caused her to chuckle. Her gaze flickered towards their boss’s office where his voice was coming out muffled.

“Trust me I don’t plan to. Anyway, Fowler is in a bad mood, so I’d stay out of his way if I were you.” With that, she walked over to her desk and sat down.

“Oh fuck me.” He needed coffee.

* * *

**I have 10 assignments due before the end of the month and this is how I cope :’)**

**Here I am to deliver you a chapter full of fluff. Hope I did a decent enough job at showing their close relationship. I personally never met my father and had stepdad that I wasn’t that close to for few years so I am basing some things from my relationship with my mom so if you have any pointers or tips just hit me up in the inbox :’). I’m also not from America and English is my second language so I have to google some stuff so if I’m wrong about something so let me know. But yeah! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

Connor ends up meeting Morgan twice, both in ways he could have never predicted. 

**_29th March, 2039._ **

The revelation about Detective Reed’s supposed daughter did not leave Connor’s processors, no matter how much he tried to dismiss it. If he was a human, he would perhaps say that it was driving him mad. After the initial shock, Connor was once again drowning in curiosity and constructed several different scenarios where he could bring up the conversation about this child to the Detective but none of them seemed to have a high enough probability where he could find out any useful information. Even looking up the Detective’s file in the DPD database yielded him nothing. If he didn’t have the ability to rewind the conversation that he and Hank had that day, Connor wasn’t sure if he would believe it occurred. On record, this person did not exist. It also did not help that no matter how much he tried, his attempts to befriend Detective Reed was not getting any results. He was just about ready to admit defeat when the perfect opportunity arose from out of nowhere. 

Connor and Hank arrived at the station right on time, Hank’s tardiness being long in the past due to Connor’s stubbornness. At some point, the Lieutenant got tired of the constant nagging and started to follow the android into the station on time, if not a few minutes early. Out of pure habit, Connor scanned the floor as they entered. Officer Wilson and Miller were standing around in the break room, Detective Reed had his legs kicked up on his desk, with a cup of coffee in his left and a phone in the right. PC200 and PM700 stood stationed at their desks, deep with the connection of the terminals. His scan trailed off to the Captain’s office where Fowler was watching them enter. Seeing the man rise from his chair and head for the door, Connor stopped his scan. There was a ninety-two percent probability that they were about to be called into the scanned office. For what he didn’t know, since the Revolution, both his and Hank’s records have been clean and improving, especially Hank’s. 

“Anderson, Reed, Connor. My office.” The glass door opened and Captain Fowler’s order rang out. 

“It’s too early for this shit. This is your fault, Connor.” Hank groaned, moving to his desk to throw off his jacket. Detective Reed stiffened in his chair but did not make an attempt to move. 

“I assure you, Lieutenant, us coming to work at a designated time had no impact on this matter,” Connor answered from his spot as he waited for him to make their way. He calculated that they had another thirty-three seconds before Captain’s mood turned sour. 

They made it to the office within the remaining twenty seconds. Detective Reed trailed behind them, making it in bare eight seconds before the countdown finished. He didn’t bother to sit down like Hank did, choosing to lean against one of the glass walls near the door. 

“I’m cutting straight to the chase. Hank, you’re taking the mandatory vacation days off. I ran through every loophole I could to not put all the accumulated days in one block because your ass would be out of work for frankly way too long. From the day after tomorrow, you are taking the next two weeks off. Not negotiable.” 

“What the hell Jeffrey?” Hank stared at the man with a shocked expression. Connor’s shoulders involuntary tensed up. Doing a quick calculation, it looked like Hank accumulated forty-seven days in total in unclaimed holidays. 

“Reed, any of your new or current cases will be reassigned to Collins. You’re moved to android cases with Connor until Anderson returns.” 

“That’s fucking bullshit!” Both Hank and Detective Reed exclaimed at the same time. Connor did not voice any objections but he had to agree with the two of them. He and Detective Reed were still not on great terms, forcing them to work together closely was not a good idea from the statistical point of view.

“Do I look like I give two shits about your opinions? You do as I say, whenever I say it.”

“The dick hates androids, Jeffrey! Or did you forget because I haven't, and Connor sure as hell doesn’t!” Hank threw his hands in the air to emphasize his point. Detective Reed was grinding his teeth as he was glaring down at the Captain.

“Well maybe if you took your damn days off like a normal Officer I wouldn’t have to reassign anyone. But here we are so I do not want to hear a peep out of you.” the Captain retorted

Connor remained silent until Hank's eyes settled on him. He apparently felt like he should have a say in the matter.

“Well, you gonna stand up for yourself? You don’t have to do shit, especially with that one.” 

“I do not believe any input from me would alter the decision,” Connor replied professionally as he continued to stand in his spot. 

“Fucking _shoot_ me.” Detective Reed groaned behind him. Connor took a glance at him. His stress levels remained steady at thirty-six percent and, thankfully, he did not appear on the brink of flipping tables or storming out.

“Look at that, a sane answer. You two could learn something.” Fowler shot both Hank and Detective Reed a look. “It is final. I know both of you don’t like each other. Hell the whole damn city knows that but my hands are tied here so for the love of God, play nice for two weeks.” 

All three of them had no response. Connor cleared his throat, an action he picked up from humans to show discomfort. It served him no function beyond that.

“Glad we sorted this out. Now go do some work and don’t slam the door. I’m not getting it repaired again.” 

* * *

After the brief meeting in the Captain’s office, the whole department was tense. The news traveled around fast and everyone seemed to steer clear from the three of them. So it was no surprise that when lunchtime came around, most Officers felt like having food away from the precinct. Hank offered the invitation for Connor to tag along, but he chose to stay back and finish off all the required reports before he was reassigned.

Connor tensed up in his seat as he sensed someone enter the precinct. According to his calculations, Officer Chen and Officer Lewis were not scheduled for another hour and forty-five minutes, Hank had another thirty-seven minutes left of his break and Detective Reed just started his four minutes and forty-eight seconds ago. They rarely had civilians just enter this floor, and no one was scheduled for an interview yet. To his surprise, a young woman came in through the door and made her way to the unoccupied desk opposite Detective Reed’s where she threw her bag on the floor.

“I’m sorry can I help you with anything?” Connor voiced out the question, making the person jump up in surprise and turned to look at him. He scanned through her features. 

_Morgan Kenny._

_Born: 07/06/2023. // Student at Denby High School._

_Criminal Record: None*._

Connor did not technically set a task for himself about finding information about Detective Reed’s daughter, but his systems were hit with the same amount of endorphins as it would if he completed a task successfully. He could almost see the flickering ‘mission successful’ pop up. 

The surname did not match but the eyes were a dead giveaway. They were exactly the same shade of brown as Detective Reed’s. Morgan Kenny was shorter than the average American woman her age. Standing at 5’02 and weighing at 104.2lb, she had brown hair with artificial highlights and ever so slight curl which fell to her chest. After a quick search, Connor noted that her clothing and make-up reflected the current fashion trends in her age demographic. 

“Um, no I’m good thanks.” She glanced towards the exit closest to the breakroom. “Well, actually, watch the door. ”

“You are disturbing detective Reed’s property,” Connor stated, matter of factly, but complied nonetheless. He was intrigued by what she was doing. She opened the drawers and moved everything, less than an inch to either side of the available space. She repeated the action with the keyboard and mouse but left the monitor as it was.

“Merely adjusting some things.” 

“Why?”

“Mhhh, because it’s fun. Drives him mad too, and I’m bored. Do you know where he is?” She asked, finally sitting down in his chair and kicking up her legs in the same way that Connor observed her father do on plenty of occasions. His processors were having a hard time believing that this could be his child. Yet here she was, mimicking his actions with a smile on her face and friendliness that he never saw from Detective Reed.

“I believe he went upstairs for a cigarette. By my calculations, he should be back within six minutes to make himself a coffee in the breakroom,” 

“That’s plenty of time. Who are you anyway? I don’t think I saw you before,” She asked curiously.

“My name is Connor, I was sent by Cyberlife originally to investigate and hunt down androids that contracted deviance. I am currently employed as a Detective.” Connor rattled out the basic facts about himself, not having much experience of introducing himself, let alone to a teenager. 

“I see.” She nodded, “How’s it like to be a deviant?” 

“I cannot complain. Certain aspects are unexpected but I do enjoy the challenge. Detective Reed is -” He noted the sudden steps approaching them but was cut off by a gruff “What are you doing here?” from Detective Reed. 

He approached from the break room with a cup of hot coffee in his hands, almost spilling it when he noticed her, clearly caught off guard with her presence at his work. 

“Just passing the time. Mam is picking me up later to go to grandma’s and I had a free period,” She shrugged.

“Shit yeah, I forgot that is today. You should have called I would have picked you up or something,” He muttered and put the cup of coffee on his desk before swatting at her legs to move them off his desk.

“That’s no fun. Plus I met your friend.” She grinned and tilted her head to Connor. Detective Reed tensed up as only noticing his presence now. Connor glanced at him just in time to see the color drain off his cheeks. 

“I... _He’s_ not-” He’s also noted the slip up. Detective Reed never referred to him as a _he_ , he always referred to him as _it_. Hearing himself being referred to differently by the Detective was strange. He also appeared...nervous. Connor never saw the man express nervousness, it was unsettling. 

“Detective and I have a good work relationship, we are in fact partners for the near future.” Connor attempted to pull his facial muscles into a smile. The Detective gave him a long glance but looked somewhat relieved at his response, his shoulders relaxing. 

“Oooooh,” Morgan grinned leaning on her chin on her hand. “What are ye going to solve? Murders? _Android_ murders?” 

“Cut the crap t- uh...Connor.” Detective Reed cut in. “Anyway what are you still doing here. Don’t you have reports to look over and write for us, _partner_?” 

That was as close as a polite dismissal he was going to get from the Detective.

“Certainly, Detective,” Connor glanced at Morgan. “It was nice to meet you, Morgan.” 

“Bye, Connor!”

Connor returned to his desk with the intent to continue working. He did as he intended, apart from the fact that he only dedicated sixty- four percent of his CPU to his terminal, the rest to listen in. 

“Morgan I swear to God if you moved something.”

“Why would I move anything?” 

“Because you’re a little shit?” 

“Your words cut deep father dear.”

“Don’t call me that in public, you’re making me sound old.” Gavin groaned out. 

“You are old. Can we go to Astro?” 

“What’s with you and that place?” 

Connor watched them leave, his eyes trailed from their backs to the still piping hot cup of coffee that sat now unattended on Detective Reed’s desk. His brow furrowed in concentration, trying to find a logical solution as to why they’d go to another place for a coffee when the Detective had a perfectly fine cup with himself. 

“You alright Con?” Connor looked up to see Hank sit down at his desk. He was tempted to tell him of Morgan, but seeing as she left her bag still on the floor he decided to let Hank notice it.

“My operating systems are running at optimal capacity,” Connor confirmed. 

“What your light yellow for then?”

“Just completing working, Lieutenant.” 

* * *

**_11th April, 2039._ **

Their temporary partnership was coming to a close, leaving Connor in more confusion than he thought it would. He created many different constructions on the night before their partnership officially began. The results gave different percentages of success depending on different variables, but not even his constructions ever promised such efficient results. 

For the most part, they were just as efficient in the field as he was with Hank. Detective Reed made remarks about him ‘ _fucking up the scene’_ by analyzing the samples but for the most part, left him in peace. He was critical as well, stopping Connor’s constructions if he thought the story lacked the emotional sense, or if the motive seemed to be wrong. The more days he worked with the Detective, the more he saw that the man thrived at his job. The effort showed in the way he tried to pretend that an android victim was the same as a human. There were slip-ups, moments where his distaste for androids seeped through but they were not as often. 

They were coming back from a crime scene, Connor being in the driver’s seat for the change. Detective Reed had thrown the keys to him when they were approaching the car and got into the passenger seat without a word. Connor wasn’t going to question it, he quite enjoyed driving, especially the cars that still had manual gears and weren’t self-driven. 

Gavin was in a good mood today, tapping along to the beat of a song that was playing on the radio.

“Can you drive any slower, grandma?” He scoffed, but the tone didn’t care malice in it. Connor could pick up on the undertone of a tease.

“I draw at the speed that the law dictates, Detective,” The corners of his mouth tugged upward. 

“Well being the enforcer of the law has its perks. Speed it up,” 

Connor said nothing in return but picked up his speed by ten miles.

Detective Reed’s phone buzzed up and his ringtone went off. He fished it out of his pocket and after looking at the dialer, swiped up to answer it.

“Hello?” He answered, bouncing his leg ever so slightly.

“Did Morgan call you?” A female voice asked on the other side. Sitting so close to Detective Reed, Connor couldn’t help to overheard the conversation. He kept his eyes focused on the road and on instinct pulled out the information.

_Amanda Kenny._

_Born: 18/02/2002. // Bankruptcy paralegal._

_Criminal Record: None._

“Um no? Should she have?”

“I don’t know Gav, she loves to run to you.” Amanda snapped, annoyed. “The school called. Apparently she punched some guy and now they’re talking about suspending her."

“Are you serious?” Connor glanced at him to see him blink a few times, disbelief seeping into his words. 

“You need to go down and get her. I’m on my way to the airport and don’t have enough time to sort out the mess.” 

Detective Reed reached for the touchscreen and quickly typed in the address for a local high school, huffing more as he mistyped several letters in his hurry.

“ Drive .” He mouthed to him. Connor nodded and indicated to the right. 

“To the airport? Where are you going?” 

“Indianapolis, have to sort out shit with a case. Why?” Amanda responded, making the Detective frown.

“Who’s gonna watch Morgan?” 

“Dave,”

“The fuck he is watching her for? I can take her,” Connor frowned, watching as the Detective’s stress level rise up. Who was Dave?

“He’s home and you have late nights and early mornings. I didn’t want to bother you.” 

“I’ll take her, it’s fine.” Gavin barked out. Amanda sighed on the other side. 

“Gav you don’t have to. They get along, it’s fine.” 

Connor pulled into the parking lot of the school and parked as close to the entrance as he could and cut off the engine. 

“Look I’m here now. I’ll call you back later.” 

“Alright let me know how it goes,” 

“Yeah, bye.”

“Is everything alright, Detective?” Connor tilted his head to him when he didn’t move to leave after a few moments. It seemed to bring him back from whatever he was thinking.

“Fucking peachy. Stay the fuck here till I’m back.” With that, he slammed the car door forcefully and strutted down the pathway into the building. 

* * *

Connor knew better than to voice any objection to the window rolling down and letting in the cold spring breeze as the car zoomed down the streets. He didn’t need to use his reconstructive software to know that making any comment about it would most likely end up with him being thrown out the car mid-drive. So instead, he simply kept his stare straight in front of him with both hands on the wheel and tried his best to ignore the tension in the car. He heard the opening of a carton packet and flicker sound that the lighter in Detective's hand made before his system threw a warning on his display about secondhand smoke which he quickly pulled down. The car fell to silence again. Connor felt discomfort at how quiet it was.

“Put the phone down,” Connor took a glance to the side to see the Detective dig his fingers into his closed eyes, the cigarette closer to his face than Connor was comfortable with. A quick scan showed Reed’s stress level at 68 percent, a pulse at 153 b.p.m, and blood pressure 138/90mmHg. 

For the first time in his short existence, Connor felt like he should not be here. It was private, something he wasn't a part of but there was no way of leaving, not until they reached the destination. 

“Morgan I swear to fuck I will throw it out the fucking window.”

Morgan didn’t lift her gaze from the screen nor did she show any indication of listening to him. Connor could almost see the invisible timer on his HUD, ticking down the last seconds before Detective Reed would lose his temper altogether. It hit zero as Reed turned in his seat and plucked the device from Morgan and gripped it in his hand. Huffing, he threw it onto the dashboard instead of the window like Connor thought he would.

They were detouring again as Gavin ordered Connor to drive them to his apartment to drop off Morgan. Ever since they got into the car, you could cut the tension with a metaphorical knife. Detective Reed stewed in anger while Morgan said absolutely nothing to either him or her father. She never even looked in Connor’s direction. With the phone taken away, she continued to look outside the window until the car stopped in the parking lot of the apartment complex. 

“Stay the fuck inside, got it?” Detective Reed spat out and was replied to with a slam of the car doors. They both watched her storm into the building until the doors shut behind her. 

“She didn’t damage her hand too badly, there won’t be any need for stitches,” Connor attempted to break the silence. It was a wrong move. He could feel the Detective’s burning glare without needing to turn to look at him. Performing a quick scan revealed not only his stress levels not lowering but they were steadily climbing to the eighties. 

“Just drive, toaster.” 

Connor tried to swiftly ignore the sudden sense of disappointment that seemed to infiltrate his coding. It felt like they just took three steps back in their progress. 

* * *

When Gavin made his way to the apartment, the outside was well drowned in darkness. He carelessly threw the keys on the counter and shrugged off his jacket. The apartment was also pitch dark apart from the light that was being emitted from the TV. He might have taken longer than it was necessary to kick off the sneakers and enter the living room. Suddenly he wished he took up one of the many gift vouchers that accumulated from various events and functions of the department. Perhaps if he had a massage before coming home, this wouldn’t be so awkward and difficult. He cleared his throat before stepping further and beelining for his own bedroom, he needed to get into comfortable clothes. He had no doubt Morgan heard him but she gave no indication. Great. 

Gavin changed from the jeans and button-up shirt that he wore into simple dark grey Nike sweats and a zip-up hoodie. He threw today’s clothes into a washer too for good measure. Without anything else that could occupy him from the inevitable, he stepped out and approached the couch where Morgan was sitting crossed legged and cocooned into an old blanket. For a moment, he didn’t say anything, let the lowered down laugh track of a random show drown them. He racked his brain in order to find something to say that wouldn’t end in another screaming match. Well, one-sided screaming match. 

“Did you wrap it up?” He finally managed to grunt out, barely resisting the urge to cross his arms tightly. Morgan meekly nodded. 

“Well? Do show.” He wasn’t getting pissed off. He wasn’t. But the constant silence from her was getting on his nerves. 

She finally stretched out her hand toward him. There was no point in commenting about how shit she wrapped it up, it was already coming loose. So he didn’t, instead, he pulled at the end of the gauze to unwrap it. 

He whistled, turning her hand around slightly to get a better look. He didn’t need to turn on the light to see the split knuckles that barely scabbed over. Gavin grunted for her to move so he could sit on the armrest. Thank fuck she didn’t bring the first aid kit back to the kitchen where it was usually stored but left it by the table, saving him a trip. 

He didn’t bother to warn her as he took out the antiseptic spray and sprayed the cotton ball and dabbed it across the cut knuckles. She let out a whine at the sudden burning feeling. 

“Don’t throw a punch if you can’t suck it up,” He couldn’t help with the snark but tried to dab the cotton against the knuckles lighter. He knew full well this was not a fun part, no matter how old you were or how well you could punch, that shit stung. He let out a sigh as they fell into another bound of silence. He fucking hated it.

“Alright out with it,” Gavin grunted, finally tying up the gauze and letting her pull back her hand. She still didn’t say a word. He tried to soften his words, adding in hopes of getting a response. “Because last time I checked, you don’t throw punches at guys for shits and giggles. That’s my thing. So let’s hear it.”

He was about to start pulling out his hair when she finally made a move to respond to him. 

“I…There’s this girl in my year. Ava. I don’t know, she's kinda weird, I’m not really friends with her or anything. Like we have Biology and Spanish together but don’t really talk outside of it. Other than for the project that we d-did two months ago.I mean we talked but like when we need to. And..and ...um…” She was rambling, talking faster with each word, nearly gasping by the time he cut in to stop her. Gavin deflated, any remaining anger evaporating. He was about a moment away from changing the subject and never speaking about today ever again. Anything was better than watching her working herself into a state of being scared that he would shout at her again or not believe her or whatever else that was causing such a reaction. 

“Morgs, take a breath. You’re not in trouble alright? I’m not angry with you right now. I just want to know what happened kiddo,” He hated that he had to use the same words he would on a scared victim or a suspect. She finally glanced in his direction, eyes focused on his hoodie, but her shoulders finally unwinded a small bit from the stiff position. 

“I saw her with like friends or something during breaks. It's not like she’s a loner but I think she didn’t want to tell them or something. Anyway. She’s pregnant. Said her parents were religious and she was freaking the fuck out that they were going to kill her and didn’t know what to do. Didn’t want me to tell anyone.” 

Gavin said nothing, dread settling in his gut. _Fuck_.

“I wasn’t going to. It wasn’t my business. Like who would I tell anyway? So after the break, Kaylah and I were walking to class. The class was kinda empty like few people were around. Ava’s boyfriend was there with he was just fucking goading to his friends about it. Laughing about how good of a lay it was. That they did it lot’s of times and shit like that. I told him to shut up and he kind of made a joke that I should have said something if I was jealous or wanted some. So I punched him.” 

“Shit.” Gavin breathed out and slumped into the couch. This was way out of his league. After almost sixteen you’d think he would know how to deal with any and all shit that came with having a kid. Yet here he was just as clueless as he was at twenty. Maybe he could ring Amanda and let her deal with it, she’d be better at this. Hell anyone would be more emotionally equipped to deal with this than him. What the fuck is he supposed to say?

“It...just pissed me off.” 

“Come here,” Gavin barely blurted out the words before Morgan slammed into his side, burying her face into the hoodie. He maneuvered her into a half hug and ran his fingers through her hair. 

“That fucking sucks. Hell, I probably would have punched the twat myself if I was you. But you can’t start swinging fists at people who are scumbags. Next time just leave it to the adults who can do something about shit like that okay? ” _Hypocrite_. A voice whispered inside his mind. There was no probability in that. He wanted to put the sleazebag into the hospital for the comments to Morgan alone. But there was no way he could say that. Morgan was better than him. She was absolutely not going to repeat his shitty mistakes or get into habits he did. He felt her nod against his side.

“I’m sorry.” Came out a muffled reply. Gavin sighed in relief. Fucking finally they could put it past them. There was still a talk he had to have with Amanda about what the punishment would be but the main part was done. 

“At least you have a half-decent hook,” He attempted to lighten the mood, glancing at the injured hand. The tin can was right, nothing was broken and should heal alright.

“Should see his face,” 

“I did.” Gavin snorted. “His mother wasn’t too pleased.” 

Slowly the stress of the day eased from both of them and eventually, Morgan turned around to watch the show. Neither of them made a comment that they haven’t a clue what was going on at this point. It was nice to have a distraction. 

He cleared his throat a few times, trying to muster all the strength to get through what he wanted to convey. Before the topic passed fully.

“You know if that ever happened to you...” He refused to look anywhere else but the screen. God, he fucking hated the awkwardness that he was causing. Expressing feelings never seemed to come to him. “Just...don’t be afraid to come, alright? We’d… we’d figure it out. Or anything else.“

Shoot him right in the head. 

“I know, dad.”

It was good enough.

* * *

**So guyssss how are your daddy issues doing? Cause mine are greattttt after writing this chapter hahahaha. I live for soft Gavin trying his best to not be a lil shit. Thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks, I didn’t expect to leave it unupdated but Christmas season in a coffee shop is damn mad. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Lemme know what ya think x**

**I will try to get a beta reader in the near future so you could enjoy reading this without my grammar errors that are sprinkled throughout.**

**Until next time xx**

  
  
  



End file.
